Pokemon Tohjo
by ChrisWorld
Summary: All about Cj and his pokemon adventures. rated T because there might be some language.I do not own Pokemon! or nintendo! nor do i work der
1. Chapter 1

POKEMON TOHJO!

I do not own pokemôn but I own the universe! Plus I'm high on somfin!

To everyone else it was a completely normal day but one person, JUST ONE! It had to be different! This guy was called CJ Ketchup; I don't his real surname so I don't care much!

Moving on this guy was excited beeeeeeeeeeeecaaaaaause tomorrow he was gonna get his very own pokemôn from professor maple! So all night he was…

"Sugar! Must have more sugar! Arch the chips!"

You see he was a tiny weenie bit hyper… but that has nothing to do with it!

A few hours l8r he was lying in his bed thinking to himself which pokemôn he might receive…. he knows every little one but he was hoping to get the rarest of the tohjo region Mew. Seems like a wild goose chase but he is a complete screwball!

NEXT DAY NEXT DAY!

"BRAGH! I'M LATE!"

He was not just late he was incredibly late! He was meant to be at the lab at ten but it was half one…

Grabbing his clothes and quickly putting them on and grabbing a slice of toast from his mum shocked at his speed and proceeded to run toward the pokemôn lab.

Smashing though the lab doors nearly crashing into an innocent bystander on the way. He burst into Professor Maple's lab and fell over her desk just inside the door.

"CJ were have you been?" asked Prof Maple shocked staring down over her desk at CJ

"Sorry professor maple I slept in…" CJ replied picking himself up from the floor.

Suddenly he spotted 6 poke balls on Professor Maple's desk

"You still have some pokemôn left!" asked CJ staring at them avidly

"No I don't there the empty ones i'm meant to give to you!" Professor maple replied Sounding Angry

Professor Maple picked up the poke balls and handed them roughly to CJ

"What am I meant to do with these? There empty…" asked CJ trying to keep all of them in his arms

"Well it's your own fault! If you got here earlier then you might have had a chance!"

Professor Maple began to shoo CJ out her lab

"What hey!" CJ cried as the door was slammed into his face

CJ dejected began his walk to Route 201

IN ROUTE 201

"Stupid Prof Maple no good person and what not and…stuff!" CJ mumbled annoyed

CJ noticed someone was in his path.

"So no pokemôn I guess! I knew you can't do anything!" someone taunted

"Shut up matt…" replied CJ keeping his head down and carrying on his way

He walked off towards new found city…

A bit later a poke ball dropped off his belt and landed (fortunately) on a mew and CJ watched in mystery how the normal poke ball caught the only mew in existence.

"Flying turtles…"

That's all I got sooooo far but tune in next time fooooor pokemôn tohjo!

REVIEW I BEG !


	2. Chapter 2

HI!

Soooooooo where were we…OH YEA! CJ caught a mew and ran back to prof maple…

CJ got back to maple leaf town and ran straight to prof maple's lab. Bursting through the doors he yelled (very fast!)

"PROF MAPLE, I WAS ON ROUTE 201 AND I CAUGHT A MEW!"

"are you ok CJ? You seem a bit disturbed…?"

You see prof maple is very picky and she don't normally listen to… and I quote…

'I don't listen to young boys how talk faster than light speed!'

THREE HOURS L8R!

When CJ had finished explaining his life story… (good we skipped that!) prof maple was very intrigued.

"so CJ are you sure you caught a mew?" asked the professor in a stern manner

"yea i'm positive!" CJ replied still very hyper…

All of a sudden the doors slammed open and there standing very proudly was matt holding a poke ball in his hand.

He opened his eyes and looked shocked seeing prof maple giving CJ attention rather than him.

He ran up to prof maple knocking CJ into a pile of computer equipment.

"prof maple! What are you praising this nut job for?" screeched matt in disgust.

"well if you must know he has caught the one and only mew in existence!" replied prof maple

She walked over to CJ to help him untangle himself from the coils of wires. When he finally got up and free matt suddenly called…

"CJ! I challenge you to a one on one pokemôn battle! Do you except?"

"Um…sure why not? I could use some money anyway!"

What will happen next? Tune in next time for Pokemôn TOHJO!


	3. Chapter 3

Um…let's see…OH YEA! CJ was about to battle matt…

"Oh you two it's always battle, battle, battle…" Prof Maple wasn't very happy…

"Go, totodile!" yelled matt throwing a poke ball

"Alright…mew! Go and show matt that we can beat anyone!" yelled CJ triumphantly

Mew wasn't very happy with CJ seeing as though he was just eating a berry when he got caught… (By complete accident I might add!)

"Mew tackle!" shouted CJ

Mew didn't, listen he just turned away and sat down…

"HA! Your pokemôn doesn't even listen to you! How pathetic is that! Totodile scratch attack!" yelled matt

Totodile leaped over to mew stretching its claws. It took a slash at mew and hit, it was critical! Mew plummeted to the ground!

"Mew!" screamed CJ running towards the unconscious pokemôn

"Oh what did you say earlier? Oh that's right… 'Lets go show matt we can beat anyone!' ha! That's rich totodile return!" matt walked off

ONE HOUR LATER!

Prof Maple was making hot chocolate

"Oh come on CJ cheer up! It was your first battle everyone looses on there first battle! It's not that big of a deal!" prof maple was trying everything to make CJ feel better

"Its not loosing the battle it's just…why didn't mew listen to me?" CJ complained while looking at the poke ball with mew in it.

"You upset mew by catching it, so of course it's not going to like you…"

CJ sighed with a sad look in his eyes, he got up and grabbed the poke ball and began to walk out the door. Prof Maple got up behind CJ

"CJ! If you want to make your mew like you, keep it out of its poke ball. And you never know it might begin to trust you!" asked Prof Maple

"Alright I'll give it a go!" and he strolled out of the door tune In next time!


	4. Chapter 4

OK! Where were we…? OH YEA!

CJ stepped out the door and threw his poke ball with mew in it up into the sky! Yelling

"mew go!"

Mew flung itself out the poke ball relived to be free again…

"come on mew wanna' do some travelling with me?" asked CJ

Mew still wasn't happy. It just turned its back…CJ began to walk off towards route 201, thinking that if he would make mew think he was walking off without it, mew was sure to follow.

Fortunately it happened…mew got scared of all the tall trees it ran after CJ.

ROUTE 201!

In route 201 mew was unhappily placed on CJ's shoulder.

It was watching all the objects as they passed.

"what's up mew? Ya' scared?" laughed CJ

Mew was scared but he tried not to show it, he stood up straight puffing out its little chest in a form of trying to say it was king of all pokemon!

But it couldn't hold it for long seeing as though a load of rattata's and raticate's swarmed around them.

"oh crud…" mumbled CJ in discouragement "mew do something!" he yelled clenching his teeth

Mew looking at him in and expression saying:

'why me? Cant you do anything?"

Looking at each other CJ thought of something…

"mew! Use metronome!"

Mew looked at him plainly, then he thought: 'ok! I'll do it!'

Mew jumped to the ground and started waving its fingers.

After a few seconds they began to glow, and they suddenly began to unleash a large blast of fire came out of them!

Sorry about the shortness…TUNE IN NEXT TIME!


	5. Chapter 5

Hmm……….. OH YEA! Now I remember!

"I didn't know you could do that…" questioned CJ

Mew shrugged its shoulders and they ran off to New Found city.

NEW FOUND CITY!

New Found city seemed enormous to them…seeing as though CJ was only a town person and Mew saw everything from a birds eye few.

"Well Prof Maple did say to go to a pokemôn centre first, so…lets go find it!" said CJ enthusiastically

And they began walking in any direction…

On their way to the pokemôn centre they found themselves taking a long walk through town.

An old man gave threw a town map at them which helped a lot seeing as though now they discovered how to get to the pokemôn centre. (Which the spell check constantly says I'm spelling wrong!)

THE POKEMON CENTRE!

"Hello and welcome to the pokemôn centre! We heal your pokemôn to perfect health! Would you like me to heal you pokemôn?" asked one of the many nurse joys…

"um…okay…" replied CJ

"may I please have your pokem…"

Before she could answer the question the roofed collapsed over them…

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD WITH DEVISTATION!" said a very girly voice

"TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE WITHIN OUR NATION!" said a very low voice

"TO ANNOUNCE THE EVIL OF TRUTH AND LOVE!" said the girly voice again

"TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE!" said the low voice again

"CYNTHIA!" said the girly voice YET AGAIN!

"BORRIS!" said the low voice YET AGAIN! (what an odd name…)

Who are these mysterious people? Tune in next time to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

THE ONE TIME I ACTUALLY REMEMBER YOU SAY ITS WRONG! Wait what was I going to say…YOU MORON! NOW I FORGOTTEN! Oh wait now I remember…

"TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!" said Cynthia

"SURRNEDER NOW OR PREPAR TO FIGHT!" said Borris

"ZANGOOSE!" said a mysterious Zangoose

TEAM ROCKET! I thought they'd stopped five years ago, oh well…

"You! You were the ones who how blew up the pokemôn centre in Mentrio town!" yelled an upset nurse joy

"Yes were so sorry for that, little accident…NOT!" taunted Cynthia

Nurse Joy was really annoyed from this comment, and began screaming in rage… (Scary…)

"But were not after blowing up the pokemôn centre! We just want the mew on the boys shoulder!" yelled Borris

Borris fires a hook shot at the mew but fortunately CJ (finally does something in this chapter!) grabs mew and the hook shot just misses but destroys the counter.

"Were in a tight jam here aren't we buddy?" asked CJ to mew

"Mew, mew, mew mew!" replies mew

"Wait I have an idea!" yells CJ "mew try a metronome again like you did on the raticate!"

Mew jumps to the ground and begins to wave its fingers back and forth like before and eventually points them at Team Rocket.

"THUNDER!" yells CJ

A giant bolt of electricity charges out of mew and hits team rocket, and sends them blasting off into orbit!

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OF FOR THE FIRST TIME!" yells Cynthia and Borris

CJ looks in the sky and wonders…

'Is this what it will always be like with mew?' tune in next time for chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Um… oh wait

CJ looked back down at mew. Mew was clapping its hands quite happily.

"Would you like me to heal your pokemôn?" asked nurse joy

CJ stopped spacing and looked at nurse joy…

"Oh…yes please!" he replied

He gave mew to nurse joy and healed it to perfect health.

"We hope to see you again!" she replied

"Um…nurse joy? Do you know were I have to go to get to the first gym?" CJ asked

"OH! You wish to go to Werfile City?" she asked

"I think?" CJ replied sounding overloaded with questions

"you head east to new found forest, and then when you are out go south and you will be in Werfile City!" she replied

"Thank you nurse joy!"

ROUTE 202!

On his way to new found forest CJ was observing all the pokemôn around him.

"This is pretty exciting isn't it mew! You and me going on our very own pokemôn adventure!"

Mew was fast asleep seeing as it had, had a rough day so far.

NEW FOUND FOREST!

The tree's seemed to cluster together trying to let as little sunlight in as possible. A group of nincada scattered across the floor looking angry.

"Um… what did we do now?" asked CJ

He lifted up his shoe and noticed he trod in one of their nests.

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" the nincada started ganging up on them

What will happen next? Tune in to chapter 8 to find out!


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time I remember!

"BRAGH!" yelled CJ running for his life

The Nincada weren't very happy about what happened earlier…

"MEW DO SOMETHING!" yelled CJ while still running

Mew jumped down and began thinking really hard.

CJ slowed down and wondered what it was doing.

Mew closed its eyes and focused on the leader Nincada.

"MEW!" it screamed letting out a big blast of energy.

"Psychic not bad…" said CJ quite disturbed

The leader nincada was weakened, not thinking CJ through a poke ball at it. The nincada hit it back.

"It still has energy in it…?" questioned CJ "mew try a pound attack!"

Mew lunged forward and threw its hand out.

"Yes!" yelled CJ

But the nincada retaliated with tackle.

"Crud… mew try another pound!" yelled CJ furiously

Mew lunged forward again and struck the nincada!

The nincada try to use another tackle but it was exhausted so it collapsed.

"Go poke ball!" yelled CJ throwing a poke ball

It hit the nincada and caught it.

CJ walked up and grabbed the poke ball.

"Yes! I caught a nincada!" he yelled

Suddenly a tailow swooped down and grabbed the poke ball.

What happened to the nincada tune in next time to find out!


	9. Chapter 9

GUTEN TAG ANYBODY!

CJ had his eyes closed when the tailow grabbed the poke ball so he only just realised that it was gone…

"BRAGH! MY POKE BALL!" yelled CJ worried about wtd just happened.

CJ looked around and noticed that a tailow was carrying a poke ball in its claws.

"HEY THAT'S MY POKE BALL!" CJ yelled up to the tailow

"Tailow, tailow." Replied the tailow taunting CJ

It turned around and fluffed its tail feathers.

"Rrrrrrrgh…" grumbled CJ

CJ ran up to the tree and tried to climb up it.

"Get here you stupid tailow!" he yelled while climbing up.

At this point CJ was almost at a point were he could grab the tailow, but he reached for it so he only had one hand hanging on, and the tailow pecked his hand causing him to fall on a pile of leaves.

"! £$ &()!" he yelled.

Oddly peculiar…

CJ asked mew to use confusion on him so he could reach up and grab the tailow or the poke ball. It took a while but CJ finally got mew to agree.

"You gotta' get me a bit higher mew!" he yelled at mew.

Mew was struggling, and couldn't hold on for long.

Suddenly Matt's totdile came along and bit Mews tail causing it to loose focus and it dropped CJ.

"And I…BRAGH!" CJ yelled while falling.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE TAILOW AND NINCADA AND MAYBE CJ BUT WHO REALLY CARES ABOUT THE MAIN CHARACTER! NO ONE I TELL YOU! AND WHY DO MY CHAPTERS ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO SMALL?

Tune in next time to find out about anything I just said up there!


	10. Chapter 10

I have the answers!

What shall happen to nincada? READ THE STORIES I AIN'T TELLIN YA!

What shall happen to tailow? DO WHAT I SAID UP THERE!

What shall happen to CJ? WHO CARES!

Why are my stories so short? CAUSE IT TAKES ME A DAY TO THINK UP MORE IDEAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THERE! Now to carry on with the story!

FINALLY!

"BRAGH!" creamed CJ as he fell out the tree (you heard me!)

He landed in the same pile of leaves which had now turned to custard… (I'm hyper by the way…)

As he sat there in the custard looking very depressed, he yelled

"HEY YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"Oh poor little CJ cant handle a little bit of custard?" taunted Matt

CJ growled and ran up the tree.

"I'm gonna' get that stupid tailow!" CJ yelled

The tailow was startled at CJ's attempt and dropped the poke ball out of its foot.

CJ caught the poke ball and threw another one at the tailow.

"What a stupid idea. The tailow will never capture!" Matt complained

The poke ball fell to the floor and started wobbling. (Like they do)

After many seconds of suspense the tailow finally captured.

"Crud…" mumbled Matt

"MEW, MEW, MEW!" screeched mew as it jumped up for joy

CJ picked up the poke ball, and began rubbing his victory in his face.

"I CAUGHT THE TAILOW! IN YOUR FACE MATT!" he yelled

This wasn't the best idea on the planet, seeing as though he just woke up a load of beedrill.

"Oops…"

What will happen to the people? Tune in next time to find out! YO GYDDA GO… wrong show sorry…


	11. Chapter 11

What happened last time…? No really I can't remember…someone tell me!

Oh. Well you're the only nice person here! Wait did I just type that? ARGH!

Carrying on…

"You idiot!" yelled Matt grabbing CJ by the neck

"You do know that this might not be the best idea…?" questioned CJ (I seem to like that word a lot….)

"Then what will be a good idea!" asked Matt while yelling

"Well first you might wanna' PUT ME DOWN!" Matt put CJ down, "then we might wanna'…RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" yelled CJ

While they were all running (which includes mew and totodile) they didn't realize that they has passed the exit at lest three times now.

"Wait there's the exit!" yelled CJ pointing at the exit

They both ran to the exit and dived out.

As soon as the beedrill caught a glimpse of the sunlight they began to burn and flew back into the forest.

"WAHOO! We made it" yelled CJ while jumping sky high giving mew a high five. (Sounds sort of gay if you think about it…)

IN WERFILE CITY!

CJ was in a hurry to get to a pokemôn centre, on his way he passed a gym.

"A pokemôn gym…? I'll go there as soon as I get to a pokemôn centre!" he murmured to himself

Eventually he found it and burst through the door.

"Hi nurse joy I…nurse joy? I saw you at new found city? How did you get here?" asked CJ

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've met before…? Oh you must mean the joy from new found!" she replied

"Well yes that's what I just said…" he murmured

"She's my step sister's cousin!" she said

Wtd? What is about this long line of joys? Tune in next time to find out!


	12. Chapter 12

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Oh yea!

"You mean there's more than one nurse joy?" asked CJ

"Yes there is!" replied nurse joy "you see there's the joy from…"

CJ stopped nurse joy before she could carry on.

"Yea please don't get into that…" he said

"Hello welcome to the pokemon centre we heal you're pokemon to perfect health! Would you like me to heal your pokemon?" asked nurse joy

"Ok…" he replied

He handed his pokemon to nurse joy and she healed them for him.

"We hope to see you again!" she answered

CJ walked out the door and began to head towards the gym.

THE POKEMON GYM!

"Well mew?" he asked mew "are you ready?"

Mew was a bit panicky but he held his head up high and they strode in.

"I am CJ from Maple Leaf and I come to challenge you!" yelled CJ into the coliseum

"Well I finally get a challenger!" said a mysterious voice "I thought no-one would ever dare to challenge me!"

"Who are you?" CJ asked

"I am the metal gym leader Ron!" Shouted the voice

"But you're only my age?" CJ asked

"What? I'm older than I look!" Ron boomed

This stupid doc… how old is this Ron? Tune in next time to find out!


	13. Chapter 13

Now this time is real this time I have no idea what happened last time…brb!

(reading reading more reading even more reading oh geez? What is with the reading? Oh wait he's back now! Bye!)

SO lets see! Wait what that? ARGH WHY DO I DO THIS!

Carrying on…

"so how old are you?" asked CJ sarcastically

"I'm er…does it matter let just get on with the battle!" yelled Ron

"fine with me! You ready mew?" asked CJ

"mew, mew!" said mew enthusiastically

Mew jumped down and posed in a fighting position.

Ron took a poke ball out of his pocket.

"go Magnemite!" Ron yelled as he threw out the poke ball

"a magnemite…hm…mew lets try a psychic attack!" yelled CJ

Mew focused it energy on the magnemite (as it does) and fired a giant blast of energy at the Magnemite (as it does) and the magnemite flew backwards when it was hit. (geez I'm bored of this…) well never mind.

The magnemite got sent back into its poke ball.

"hey you're good you beat my magnemite on your first move! But you'll never beat this pokemon!" taunted Ron

Ron threw out another poke ball and DUN DUN DUN! A skarmory flew out!

"a skarmory ay?" CJ asked himself

"yes a skarmory!" yelled Ron "and would you stop doing that it's annoying!"

"annoying ay?" CJ asked himself

"oh geez skarmory do a sky attack before I kill him!" yelled Ron (he's giving me a headache with all the yelling!)

It was a direct hit and mew was knocked unconscious!

"mew!" yelled CJ

What will happen CJ only has Nincada and Tailow! Tune in to see what happens next!


	14. Chapter 14

Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…just kids! I really know what happened!

"MEW!" yelled CJ as mew fell to the ground

"That's what you get for annoying the conscious out of me!" yelled Ron

CJ was really worried now he had no idea who or what to pick!

Both Nincada and Tailow we're both weak to steel type pokemon! (In fact mew couldn't have done to good either…)

"Oh geez…" he moaned as he looked at his poke balls "maybe, go Nincada!"

He threw out Nincada and apparently Nincada is very affectionate to him (cough) and used pursuit on CJ.

"I see your Nincada doesn't like you very much!" Ron pointed out

"Oh geez!" CJ complained as he worked his way up

He put his hands up and returned Nincada.

"I give up…" he said in defeat

AT THE POKEMON CENTRE!

"CJ someone left this fishing rod at the pokemon centre a few months ago and they haven't come back to return it! Maybe you could have it?" asked nurse joy

"Alright!" replied CJ as he took the rod out of her hand

OUTSIDE SOMEWHERE ROANDOM!

"So it's easy to fish like dad said…just put your rod in the water and presto! A pokemon hooks itself on the end!" he murmured to himself as he put the rod in the water "lets see if it works! Ready to fight mew?" he asked mew

"Mew!" mew replied sounding very enthusiastic

The bobber went down

"A pokemon" he yelled as he flung the rod out of the water

Who is this mysterious pokemon that he caught? No-one cares too much but oh well!

Well okay I don't care to much either but oh well tune in next time to find out!

Well that seemed to go very well, I just…what? ARGH! Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

CJ caught a mystery pokemon got it!

"A krabby…" CJ asked himself "good enough for me!"

The krabby yelled out load and began pinching CJ's noise.

"ARGH!" he yelled

While he was still writhing in pain mew grabbed one of CJ's poke ball's and caught krabby with it.

CJ got up "thanks buddy"

AT THE POKEMON GYM!

"RON!" yelled CJ looking up to the top of the stadium

"What is it this time?" asked Ron

"I want to fight you again!" yelled CJ while holding up the poke ball

"Fine, GO MAGNEMITE!" yelled Ron (again with the yelling)

"Ok this is your big chance to show everyone what or who you're made of!" CJ talking into his poke ball… "Go KRABBY!"

"A krabby? Ha!" laughed Ron

"Yes a krabby who knows a very good and helpful move!"

Ron gasped.

"KRABBY ROCK THROW!" yelled CJ

"Krabby, krab, krab." said the krabby

"What do you mean you don't know it!" asked CJ

"Krabby!" yelled the krabby

"Now what am I meant to do…" wondered CJ "krabby let the magnemite shock you!" asked CJ

What is CJ thinking Krabby's a water type pokemon and it wouldn't be able to handle the shock from the magnemite! Or maybe he's got a plan.

Well I don't know what he's thinkin! Tune in next time to find out wtd!


	16. Chapter 16

Last time on pokemon Tohjo!

"Krabby let magnemite shock you!"

"Magnemite THUNDER!" yelled Ron

The magnemite shocked Krabby but krabby shuck it off.

"KRABBY!" the krabby yelled as Ron gasped (again)

In the distance for no apparent reason Mew was cheerleading in the background…

(I know what you mean…WTD?)

"Krabby return!" CJ returned the krabby "you can come out a bit later…"

"Go mew!"

CJ sent mew out to do some battling, although no never mind.

"Mew try a psychic again!" yelled CJ (there's a lot of repetition in this chapter…)

Mew did what it did last time and the magnemite fell unconscious.

"Magnemite return!" Ron returned the magnemite "to bad my skarmory is in the pokemon centre cause' it got poisoned…go FORRETRESS!" yelled Ron

"Bug!" CJ thought to himself looking surprised "mew come back…come on out TAILOW!"

Tailow came out of the poke ball (bad thing to say of course it came out the poke ball!)

Remember this is tailow's first time being out of a poke ball so there might be some trouble…oh wait…

"Hey thanks a load tailow!" said CJ as tailow flew on his shoulder "alright tailow this is the time to proof to yourself that you can be the best you can be!"

"TAILOW!" replied Tailow

"Right…NOW TAILOW FINISH THAT FORRETRESS OFF WITH A PECK!" yelled CJ

Now if we all remember Forrestress is part Steel type. I mean why else would Ron have it? So tailow's attacks might not do so well against the Forrestress. But you never know it might work. Well tune in next time to find out!


	17. Chapter 17

HI!

Apology…sorry I didn't write a story on Friday. And sorry I haven't started my final fantasy story yet but I promise I will start it next Saturday!

Moving on…um…CJ sent out tailow to attack the forrestress, but the lucky thing is that tailow likes CJ (unlike nincada) but even though Forretress is a bug type tailow might not do that well cause it's a steel type as well! But let's just move on anyway!

"What why did you send out your tailow?" questioned Ron

"Well…" replied CJ who was unfortunately interrupted by Ron

"Because as everyone knows forretress is a steel type pokemon, even if it is part bug, tailow won't stand a chance!" pointed out Ron

"Well yes I know that but…" CJ was interrupted by Ron AGAIN!

"Are you a mad man? You would have stood more of a chance against my little brother who's only got a geodude!" taunted Ron

CJ was really getting peed, and Ron (the jabber jaws) wouldn't stop talking about how stupid this idea was.

"Ok…ok…ok…ok…OK! I UNDERSTAND!" yelled CJ

But Ron wouldn't stop talking.

"TAILOW DO A PECK ALREADY!" yelled CJ

See as you remember in the last chapter CJ told tailow to do a peck, but tailow was a bit scared because Ron and CJ were yelling there heads off at each other.

But now tailow just blocked out all excess sound and lunged straight at the forrestress.

The forrestress flew backwards, when was struck. (As they do)

"FORRESTRESS!" yelled Ron in owe (I think that's how you spell it…) "I haven't used this pokemon in a long time, GO STEELIX!" yelled Ron (YET AGAIN) ow migraine

"Oh no…" mumbled CJ (he is nicer) "tailow you might want to return…"

He returned Tailow…he looked over at mew but it refused to go out…

"Oh geez…GO NINCADA!" he yelled throwing out a poke ball

What is he thinking? Nincada hates CJ? Well I don't know what he's on about either but oh well, as they say tune in next time to find out!


	18. Chapter 18

WELCOME BACK! To the next series of pokemon Tohjo!

Last series…something happened…OOH! Nincada was sent out to fight a BIG Steelix…and Nincada also hates CJ. Going back!

Nincada came out of its poke ball! (magical)

"HA! Are you joking? Your Nincada hates your guts! You couldn't be anymore stupid!" laughed Ron

"well when you put it that way…" replied CJ

Nincada turned around and looked straight at CJ. It began to jump.

"HEY!" CJ yelled

Nincada stopped

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR MAD AT ME! YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME! Please! Can you just obey me? Try one simple thing!" yelled CJ

Nincada wondered what he ment

"try a rage!"

Nincada looked at CJ for a bit, it was wondering whether or not it should listen, or attack…

"please nincada! I wanna' be friends…if not for me but for yourself...the way you act means you wont get any friends in life, and that would suck…being friends with me, mew and tailow that would help you be friends with anyone!" Lectured CJ

He turned around

"do what you want, its your choice not mine…"

"oh isn't this affectionate? To bad I don't care! Steelix attack the nincada!" ordered ron

God isn't he the nicest person you ever met?

Steelix launched forward at nincada

Nincada was still deciding but it didn't have enough time!

What will nincada do? And I don't care if nincada doesn't learn rage! It's the first thing that came to mind! Tune in next time for pokemon Tohjo!


	19. Chapter 19

HELLO!

Last time on pokemon tohjo…CJ turned around to let nincada make its own decision on what it should do, meanwhile Ron orders his steelix to attack what will happen? Why don't you read on?

Nincada was still looking confused, it didn't know what to do, but then it heard a small voice…

"You can to it Nincada! Be a nice pokemon an attack the steelix!" said the mystery voice

Nincada wasn't sure if it should attack the steelix or not…it closed its eyes tightly span around (hey I just realized how long a steelix can stay in the air…odd) with its eyes still shut and fired a poison sting…

"ROAR!" the steelix cried out

"Huh?" CJ turned around "the steelix!"

Nincada had successfully fired the poison sting in the eye of the steelix and seeing as though it was so week from the fighting it hadn't been doing it fell unconscious…

"Whoa…" CJ yelled with his mouth wide open "we…DID IT!"

CJ jumped and nincada flew into his arms

"Yay nincada! I knew there was some goodness in you somewhere!" he yelled

"My steelix! Beaten by a nincada? How embarrassing…" Ron mumbled as he returned his fallen steelix

He walked over to CJ

"CJ…" Ron asked

CJ stopped dancing

"Yea?" he asked back

"You won so (no matter how much I don't want to!) I have to give you this badge…here" Ron said in defeat

CJ took the badge and jumped for joy! (Finally he actually managed to get his first badge! I wonder how many matt's got…) moving on!

Tune in next time for pokemon tohjo!


	20. Chapter 20

YAY! I HAVENT DONE THIS IN AGES! Well! Last time on Pokemon Tohjo!

CJ won the first badge on his journey! Befriended his Nincada and is on his way to Werfile mountains!

"Who won the badge?! I won the badge!" he has been chanting this for several hours now…it was funny for the first couple of minutes…but now…

Mew was on his shoulder with its fingers in its ears distressed by the noise…

Nincada was still cheerful about its victory over the Steelix and didn't mind the song

A trainer was waiting behind a ledge in front of him. He stepped out in front of CJ and halted him

"I am Lewis from Werfile city!" Lewis was six "you're the meanie who beat my older brother, Ron!"

CJ bent down "you're the little brother with a Geodude?"

"IT'S A GRAVELER NOW!" Lewis is just like his older bro.! Annoying and always yelling!

"Well, I could still beat it…cause I got a Krabby that knows water gun…" CJ's looking like a jerk now…

Lewis jumped backwards; "I still couldn't beat my crowd roaring Graveler!" he threw out a poke-ball

Graveler shook off the light stuff and roared out ferociously

CJ stood up "err…are you challenging me?" CJ asked

"What else would it be? You sofa!" Lewis yelled "what's the matter your scared I'll beat your precious Krabby?!" he taunted

"no…I just don't wanna' make you cry…" CJ replied

"Why would I cry?" Lewis was getting frustrated now

"Well…if you lost!"

"I wouldn't lose though!"

"Fine then…" CJ gave up to Lewis' commands "I tried to warn yer!" CJ took a poke-ball out of his belt "go Krabby!" he threw the poke-ball

What shall happen next?! Tune in tomorrow to find out!


	21. Chapter 21

Krabby! Has been sent into battle!

"So this is all your gonna send out?! A pathetic Krabby?!" Lewis was beginning to brag "my Graveler could destroy it in one go!"

"SHUT UP!" CJ yelled who was getting as annoyed as he was when Ron was bragging

"Graveler! Use a tackle attack!" Lewis yelled

"Krabby! Avoid the attack!"

Krabby moved out the way

"Graveler! Keep attacking!"

"Keep avoiding the attacks Krabby!"

Whilst Graveler was wearing it self down Krabby was easily dodging the tackles

Graveler collapsed

"Krabby! Water gun!" commanded CJ

Krabby attacked viciously with Water gun and knocked the Graveler unconscious

Lewis ran up to Graveler "Graveler!!!" he threw himself over Graveler and began crying

CJ was off in his own world cuddling Krabby in praise. Until he realized what was happening

"Lewis?" he walked over to him "hey I told you what would happen…you can't win every battle…it took me twice to beat your brother…" he patted Lewis on the back

Lewis flung his arm back "get away from me!" he yelled

CJ began talking with Krabby "Krabby go with Lewis…" he whispered to it "Lewis," he began speaking normally "You can have my Krabby!"

Lewis lifted his head "What?" he asked

"You can't rely on Graveler all the time! And I really want it to experience different people not just me! So you can keep him" CJ took out Krabby's poke-ball and threw it at Lewis

Lewis caught it "are you sure?" but CJ was already on his way. Lewis looked down "hey Krabby!"

Krabby looked happy to be with another owner

YAY! CJ's lost it!! Well either way tune in next time for more POKEMON TOHJO!!


	22. Chapter 22

Last time on Pokemon Tohjo CJ gave up his Krabby and wandered into Werfile mountains!

CJ peeked round a corner to spy on a set of Team Rocket guards talking about how they should blow up the moun…HELLO!! I'm sure you wouldn't understand this soooooo…a few hours earlier

"Werfile mountain's real dark…" CJ said to Mew

Taking that thought Mew jumped down off CJ's shoulder and used Metronome to use flash

"cool…that helped!" CJ complimented

They wondered round for an hour or two until CJ finally gave up and said

"I think we're lost…"

Mew had been telling him this for 30 minutes now…but CJ didn't understand what it was saying

CJ looking back to see his footsteps and bumped into someone

"sorry I wasn't looking i…" CJ turned his head to see "Borris?!" he questioned

"so its you! I would've never guessed you'd get this far!" Borris taunted

"I got a badge you dolt…" CJ insulted

"how dare you call me a dolt!" Borris yelled

"QUITE EASILY ACTUALLY WANT ME TO SAY IT AGAIN!" CJ yelled (very load I might add)

"Much Ado about nothing!" Borris said with his arms crossed

"what? Shakespeare's got nothing to do with this argument…" CJ questioned

"he does actually! Where arguing over nothing!" Borris answered

"ohh…I get it…" CJ mumbled

"go Whismer!" Borris yelled as he threw out a poke-ball

Whismer emerged

A Whismer…is that it?! Well either way! Tune in next time on Pokemon Tohjo!!!


	23. Chapter 23

HA I REMEMBERED TO WRITE A STORY!

So to any fans who are keeping up with my stories…GOOD FOR YOU! I like e'm too…

CJ burst out laughing "A WHISMER? IS THAT IT?!" he laughed

Borris wasn't too happy and Whismer was picking flowers! Go the Whismer…

"Whismer! Use Pound!" Borris commanded

Whismer was to busy to reply

"WHISMER!!" Borris yelled "You're making me look bad!"

Whismer walked up to Mew with a bouquet in its stubby little hands, and handed them to it

Mew looked at Whismer in a way as, "for me? You…you shouldn't have…!" so I way as in I'm scared someone help me

Whisper looked into Mew's eyes as if to say, "I want to be with you for the end of time!"

"MEW!" Mew yelled and used Metronome on Whismer and Borris and blew them away with Flamethrower

They hit the roof and toppled off

Mew woke CJ up from his laughing fit and they continued

CJ was starting to wonder why he saw Borris of Team Rocket in Werfile Mountains…

"Why did we bump into Borris in here?" he asked Mew

Mew had the exact answer but didn't bother to explain because CJ wouldn't understand so it just shrugged its shoulders

"Ohh…maybe just a coincidence…I hope…" he mumbled to himself

Just as he said that people began running past him yelling

"Get out of here! Team Rocket is attacking!"

"Then what are you doing running away?" CJ mumbled sarcastically watching the people run by

"I'll be taking this!" said a mysterious voice

Who is this mysterious voice?! Tune in next time to find out!!


	24. Chapter 24

"Give back Mew Cynthia!" CJ yelled

"Why should I?" Cynthia questioned

CJ grabbed a poke-ball without Cynthia noticing

"Come on out nincada," Nincada emerged from the poke-ball

"HA! What's that meant to be?" Cynthia laughed

"Hey it's better than Borris' pokemon!" CJ yelled

"I happen to like Whismer!" Cynthia yelled

"Poison sting her leg Nincada," CJ mumbled to Nincada

"What?"

Nincada used poison sting, Cynthia was in great pain thus dropping Mew and curling up into a ball

CJ lunged forward and grabbed Mew before it fell to the ground

CJ ran off, "Nincada, are you there?"

Nincada had fortunately grabbed the back of CJ's shirt

CJ returned Nincada whilst running

CJ looked behind him to see if Cynthia was still following him, unfortunately CJ fell down a cliff with his back turned

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" he screamed as he fell

Mew thought fast and used confusion to levitate him

CJ opened his eyes

"I love you Mew" CJ complimented

He landed on the floor with Mew in his arms

Mew struggled out of CJ's arms

"So you're still cuddling your precious little pokemon!" yelled a mysterious voice

I wonder…I don't care too much cause I know who it is…my throat hurts…tune in next – whatever…


	25. Chapter 25

YAY! IM NO LONGER DEPRESSED!

"MATT! I challenge you to a one-on-one pokemon battle! Do you accept?" CJ questioned in rage

Matt shrugged his shoulders and taunted "the more money I get the better! I can just beat you again and again and again!"

Matt sent out a Machop

"Is that all you got matt?" CJ taunted

"Oh! And you can do better?" matt frustratingly questioned

"Sure I can!" CJ took out a poke-ball "GO TAILOW!" he yelled throwing the poke-ball

"A Tailow? So you caught a flying type! Big whoop!" matt shouted showing off

Tailow flew onto CJ's outstretched arm

"At lest I have a pokemon that loves me!" CJ taunted (lots of taunting) "Tailow Wing attack!"

Tailow attacked Machop head on with a wing attack and knocked it unconscious

"MACHOP!" Matt screeched "return…" he mumbled

"Whatcha' gonna do now? Loosin' gainst' yer worst enemy!" CJ taunted

Matt took out another poke-ball

"GO! Croconaw!" matt threw out the poke-ball and Croconaw emerged

"Ooh err…" CJ commented

He returned Tailow and threw out Nincada's poke-ball

"NINCADA! GO!" CJ yelled

Nincada emerged from the poke-ball letting off a massive roar which wasn't that load…

"A NINCADA?! IS THAT IT?!" matt laughed continuously

"Poison powder nincada…" CJ mumbled smiling

Cool! I finally managed to finish this episode! Tune in next time to find out what happens!


	26. Chapter 26

I just had options evening today…wanna pick Geography, Food tech 'n' Drama! 60 of coursework for food tech n Drama! W00T! Either way…

Nincada shook off a strange powder like substance, this was poison powder

Croconaw got poisoned

While Matt was continuously laughing he had not noticed what damage Nincada had done…it had poisoned his Croconaw and now was heading straight towards it with a scratch

"GIMME THAT MEW!!" yelled a distressed Cynthia

Everyone turned to see who it was

"Cynthia?!" exclaimed CJ "how'd you get down here?!"

"I fell…" she wasn't to happy to admit it "GO MAWILE!" she yelled throwing a poke-ball

Mawile emerged from the poke-ball why do they all 'emerge'?

It stretched itself out happy to be free

"MAWILE! BITE THAT MEW!" Cynthia screamed at the Mawile

Mawile refused to listen to Cynthia for a strange reason

"MAWILE!" Cynthia screamed

Mawile sat down at played with some rocks

"Mew metronome them…" CJ mumbled to Mew

Mew attacked Cynthia with Hydro pump

CJ looked in the hole in the cave ceiling while Cynthia and Mawile blasted out of view "that's new…"

"Are we gonna carry on?!" Matt yelled at CJ

CJ looked down "Matt…your pokemon's down for the count…"

"No it's not!" he yelled

CJ finally beat Matt! Yay! But what's with all the Team Rocket around? Tune in next time to find out!


	27. Chapter 27

HELLO! I am me! Who are you?

"Well…fine! But you wont be so lucky next time I see you!" Matt yelled

He ran away

"Nincada return!" Nincada returned into the poke-ball "I wonder why there's so many Team Rocket around…we better go check this out…" CJ ran off and with Mew on his shoulder as usual…

Now we've got to the part were you came in and I said HELLO!

"Why are there so many Team Rockets around…?" CJ asked Mew

But Mew had as much a clue as CJ…

"I wonder how were gonna' blow up the mountains!" one of the Rocket guards asked

"WHAT!" CJ whispered

Mew covered CJ's mouth to not let much noise out

Mew uncovered CJ's mouth

"What are we gonna do?!" CJ asked as silent as he could

Neither of them could do anything but CJ was so stubborn he thought of a plan

Mew would use Confuse Ray on the Machamp with was guarding an entrance along with the trainer Rocket, to make them think that CJ and Mew were Team Rocket

Fortunately it worked! And they managed to sneak by without being noticed

"Nice work Mew!" CJ complimented once they had walked through the entrance

"Alright the bombs in place! We're gonna' blow up this place and take every poke-ball from the dead trainers!" a Team Rocket blurted out

"What about the Team Rocket inside?" asked another one

"We can take their pokemon as-well!" laughed the first Rocket

Without thinking CJ swung the corner and yelled

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Yep CJ is defiantly an idiot in my book…tune in next time to see what happened to the idiotic adventures of…CJ!


	28. Chapter 28

Hello! 'Member what happened last time on pokemon tohjo?

CJ swung round a corner…and stuff…

"Who are you?!" yelled the first rocket

"Erm…" CJ mumbled

He lent over to Mew

"This was a bad idea wasn't it?" he mumbled to it

Mew folded its arms

"Who else yer got back there!" the first rocket yelled

"Only a Mew!" yelled CJ scared

"A Mew huh?" the first rocket laughed he took out a poke-ball "go Machop!"

Machop emerged

Mew fell out of the corner laughing

CJ shortly afterwards started laughing

"WHATS SO FUNNY!" yelled the rocket frustrated

"Oh no! Its nothing but…I can beat that thing with a Tailow!" he blurted out

"Really now!" the rocket yelled

CJ took out a poke-ball "go Tailow!" he blurted out trying not to laugh

"MAHCOP! VITAL THROW!" the rocket commanded

"Tailow! Wing attack!"

Machop's vital throw missed but Tailow's Wing attack hit dead on!

The Machop fell to the ground

"See!" CJ taunted

The Machop started glowing

What's happening to Machop? Tune in next time to find out!


	29. Chapter 29

So badly I don't wanna write this today…but I promised you, my readers…soooo

Machop launched in the air, shaking off the shiny stuff

"A Machoke…" CJ laughed "I can still beat that!"

"a machoke…Machop you grew!" the rocket exclaimed

"tailow! Wing attack!" CJ commanded

Tailow launched towards the Machoke but was too slow seeing as though the machoke knocked it down

"TAILOW!" CJ screamed

"what're gonna do now?" the rocket taunted

CJ returned tailow

"well really there's only one thing to do…" CJ said "MEW! METRONOME!"

Mew began waving its finger

"whats that little Mew gonna do?! Cry?" the rocket taunted

Mew got real frustrated

"its just a little baby mew! It cant do anything!" he continued to taunt

Mew was getting even madder

"all it can do is…" the rocket began

A ring of fire had appeared around the two rockets and the machoke

"is that it? A fire spin?" the rocket asked continuing to taunt

The ring began shrinking

Mew began waving its finger again

"mew what are you doing?" CJ asked as he ran forward towards Mew

Mew used confusion on CJ to keep him in place

"mew…" he whispered

What has happened to Mew? Tune in next time to find out!


	30. Chapter 30

Well at lest I'm more enthusiastic about this then yesterday…

CJ wiggled a bit trying to get a Mew's poke-ball off his belt

"Come on!" he whispered

The poke-ball fell out and landed just in the right position

Mew returned

CJ looked at the rockets and then the bomb and then the rockets again

"Get him!" the rockets yelled

CJ ran as fast as he could towards the bomb luckily grabbing it without it falling

CJ ran for the exit

Route 205

CJ was holding the bomb tightly under his arm whilst running

Trying to avoid battling he made his way to Mentrio Town

Mentrio Town

"I gotta find the pokemon centre!" CJ panted in panic

Looking from side to side constantly he finally found the pokemon centre

Pokemon Centre

CJ ran in

"I NEED A BOMB SQUAD!!" he yelled

Some randomer took the bomb off him and sat fiddling with it at a table

"Thank you…" CJ mumbled

"I'm gonna destroy the bomb as soon as I disarm it! Is that ok?" the randomer yelled

"Yea that's fine!" CJ yelled back

CJ walked up to the pay phone and called Professor Maple

Why's CJ calling Professor Maple? Is he gonna send Mew to the lab? Tune in next time to find out!


	31. Chapter 31

7 DAYS! I don't know…

"Oh hello CJ!" Professor Maple happily said on the phone "how are you doing?"

"I've got a badge…but I have a problem…" CJ nervously said

"What's wrong?" she asked

"My mew stopped listening to me and used confusion on me!" CJ replied

"Mew's confused," Professor Maple bluntly said

"Is that it?" CJ asked

"That's it!" she replied

A yellow flute teleported through the e-mail slot thing on the phone

"What's this?" CJ asked picking it up

"It's a yellow flute! It snaps a pokemon out of confusion instantly!" she replied

"Thanks Professor Maple!" CJ hung up

Walking up to the desk CJ put the yellow flute in his bag

"Welcome to the Mentrio pokemon centre CJ!" the nurse Joy happily said

CJ stopped "you no my name?"

"Why yes! The Joy from Werfile informed me of your arrival!" Joy replied

CJ handed the poke-balls to nurse Joy pressing the button on Mews poke-ball at the same time

Luckily Mew was safely healed with no damage to the nurse and Blissey

"Mew?" CJ asked Mew looking at it closely

Mew looked at CJ and hugged his head

Fortunately Mew didn't remember a thing about his adventure of confusion so just rested on CJ's shoulder once again

"There is a Gym here isn't there?" CJ asked Joy

Fighting again? Tune in next time to find out what will happen!


	32. Chapter 32

TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! WAAAAAH! Moving on…

CJ was walking through Mentrio glancing down at his town map every now

All of a sudden he blurted out

"Mew buddy…we're lost…" he mumbled

Mew slumped on top of his shoulder

"But I got an idea…" CJ smiled taking out a poke-ball "GO TAILOW!" he yelled throwing out the poke-ball

Tailow emerged

"Tailow? Can you fly above the buildings and find the Gym?" CJ asked

Tailow nodded its head and flew above the buildings

"Have yer found anything Tailow?" CJ yelled looking up

Tailow turned around and flew in that direction

"Tailow?" CJ yelled

CJ ran after Tailow

After a while CJ lost track of Tailow and collapsed next to a building

CJ looked up

"The gym?" CJ smashed his head on the ground "bound to happen…" he mumbled

CJ stood up and walked round the corner

Tailow was waiting on the sign of the gym

CJ returned Tailow and walked in the pokemon Gym

Inside the pokemon Gym

Stepping in CJ yelled "I am CJ of Maple leaf! And I want another badge!"

How very fluorescent that means interesting hrm…


	33. Chapter 33

I AM SO TIRED! Grr…dame yee

CJ waited for a reply

"Hello?" CJ yelled

"I heard you the first time!" a girly voice yelled "and I accept you challenge!"

"Good!" CJ took out a poke-ball "go Nincada!" CJ yelled throwing out the ball

Nincada emerged

A girl jumped down from the balcony

"GAH!" CJ yelled

The girl landed and stood up straight

"You are squeamish! I'm fine!" she took out a poke-ball

"You're hot…" CJ complemented

"Thanks! I try my best! But I'm too old for you!" she threw out the poke-ball "go Zigzagoone!"

Zigzagoone emerged from the poke-ball

"Zigzagoone! Agility!" the girl commanded

The girl couldn't control her Zigzagoone and so it kept on attacking Nincada

"Zigzagoone! Stop!" the girl yelled

"What's it doing?!" CJ yelled

"I'm sorry…I can't control it…" the girl said

"Then why did you send it out?!" CJ asked

"I don't know…" she returned Zigzagoone

Nincada dropped to the ground

CJ attempted to return Nincada, but it didn't work

What's happened to Nincada? Tune in next time to find out


	34. Chapter 34

My everything hurts today…OW!

"Nincada!" CJ yelled running up to nincada

"I'm so sorry!" Sandy apologized

"SORRY!" CJ turned around to face Sandy "you just killed my Nincada!"

Nincada's corpse just opened up and inside a bright light was shining from within it

"Nincada?" CJ wondered

CJ opened the corpse more (throws up that's nasty…) and out came a bug/angel looking thing

"What's that?" Sandy asked

"A Shedinja…" CJ stepped back as it rose from the corpse of its old body

It shook off the white stuff

"Shedinja…" it mumbled to itself

Noticing CJ it flew over and began nuzzling him

"Shedinja?" CJ asked

Holding it in his hands he looked at it

"Nincada?" he asked

He looked behind the Shedinja and focused on the corpse of Nincada

He hugged the Shedinja slowly

After a while of hugging CJ began crying silently thinking about all the times he had with the Late Nincada

"My Nincada…" he mumbled "is now my Shedinja…"

"Shedinja?" it asked

"I never knew evolving could be so hard…I think it's just…I thought you were dead…" CJ mumbled

CJ is taking this pretty hard…he's not gonna get his gym badge…tune in next time to find out what happens!


	35. Chapter 35

…BOO! MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH! I MADE YER JUMP! Continuing from whence we left off

CJ ran to the pokemon centre with his Shedinja in his arms…

He ran straight for the phone (wow the phone is used an awful lot…)

He rang Professor Maple again

"Hello?" she asked

"Professor Maple!" CJ started

"Oh hello CJ! How is your journey doing?" she asked

"My Nincada died…" CJ said sounded very upset

"Not to worry CJ! Nincada's have two evolution forms! Ninjask and Shedinja!" she began

"What actually happened to my Nincada?" CJ asked

"It evolved! When a Nincada dies no matter how it does it evolves into the ghost pokemon Shedinja!" Professor Maple said sounding very reassuring

"Thanks Professor!" CJ hung up

He turned around and looked at Shedinja

"So you never died? You just evolved?" CJ asked

Shedinja broke free of CJ's grip and hovered in front of him

"I'm proud of you Shedinja!" CJ happily mentioned "let's go back to the pokemon Gym!"

In the Pokemon Gym Zigzagoon was just being told off by Sandy

"I swear you will never be unleashed again!" she returned Zigzagoon and threw the poke-ball to the other side of the Gym

CJ had just walked in when the poke-ball had just faded threw Shedinja

Picking it up CJ said "just give it a treat…maybe it will obey you…" he threw the poke-ball back

YAY! CJ NOT DEPRESSED ANYMORE! Tune in next time for more pokemon tohjo!


	36. Chapter 36

!!EROMYNA DESSERPED TON S'JC !!YAY I don't know…

"What do you have in mind?" Sandy asked

"I wanna battle first…earn my badge!" CJ yelled

Sandy took a poke-ball out of her belt

"Alright! But you asked for it!"

She threw out the ball "GO FURRET!" she yelled

A miniscule Furret emerged

"That is one small Furret…" CJ mumbled in shock

He looked at Shedinja

"ALRIGHT SHEDINJA!" CJ yelled "go out there! And win!" he encouraged

Shedinja floated out

"After you!" CJ offered

"FURRET! QUICK ATTACK!" Sandy commanded

Furret attacked Shedinja with Quick attack but it faded straight through the ghost pokemon

"No fair! Shedinja's a ghost pokemon!" Sandy yelled

"It's just a good advantage!" CJ smiled "Shedinja! Hypnosis!" CJ commanded

Shedinja used Hypnosis and Furret fell asleep whilst still standing up! (Strange Furret…)

CJ looked at Shedinja

"Can you use dream eater?" he asked

Shedinja nodded

"Good! Shedinja! Dream eater!" CJ commanded

After only one attack Furret was knocked unconscious

What will happen next time?! This gym battle is easy! Tune in next time to see his victory! (Crud I might have jinxed it…)


	37. Chapter 37

My daddies being super evil today…making me write this story in 5 minutes

"FURRET!" Sandy screamed out

Sandy returned Furret

Taking out another poke-ball she yelled

"GO JIGGLYPUFF!" she threw out the poke-ball

An abnormally sized Jigglypuff emerged from the ball

"Are all your pokemon strange sizes?" CJ questioned

"No…just my Furret and Jigglypuff!" Sandy answered happily

"Jigglypuff! Roll-out!" Sandy commanded

Jigglypuff rolled up into a ball and attacked CJ's Shedinja with full force

Fortunately for CJ Jigglypuff faded straight through Shedinja

"I wonder if I can rap this up before the end of the chapter…" CJ mumbled "SHEDINJA! SHADOW BALL!"

Shedinja attacked Jigglypuff with a full force attack knocking it unconscious

"WOOT!" CJ yelled raising his arms in victory

Mew grabbed one of CJ's poke-balls out of his belt and released Tailow from within it

Handing it pom-poms Mew and Tailow began doing a little cheer for Shedinja

Sandy returned Jigglypuff

Taking out her last poke-ball she sighed

"Great…thanks to a Ghost pokemon my team has now been reduced to the worst pokemon I have…"

She threw out the ball with the most little confidence ever

"Don't be so upset! I'm sure it's not that bad!" CJ tried to cheer her up

A Whismer emerged

Wow…just like Borris' pokemon…oh well! "TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR POKEMON TOHJO!" the narrator yelled enthusiastically


	38. Chapter 38

AFTER THREE DAYS AND MANY MIGRAINS! I HAVE FINALLY DONE PAPA LOUIE! Carrying on… (I gotta take my roaccutane…I'll do that in a minute…)

CJ tried to keep his laughter in

"It's…its not that bad!" CJ sniggered

"Yes it is…" Sandy mumbled

"Well why don't you give me the gym badge now? And save the humiliation! You don't even have to put my name up on the board!" CJ suggested

"Wait…" Sandy whispered "WHISMER! PSYBEAM!"

"Psybeam?!" CJ yelled as the ray flew straight towards Shedinja

The impact of the attack was fatal and knocked Shedinja unconscious

"Well…that's…I don't know what that is…" CJ gibbled (I don't care if it's not a word in the English dictionary! It is now, because it's on the tinternet!)

CJ returned Shedinja feeling a bit confused

"Alright Mew!" CJ yelled throwing his finger out in front of him

Mew put its pom-poms done and jumped forward and prepared to fight! (Yay Mew!)

Whismer walked over to Mew

"POUND!" CJ commanded

Mew slapped Whismer round the face

Whismer went red in the face with anger

"UPROAR!" Sandy commanded

"Metronome!" CJ quickly announced

Mew started waving its finger back and forth as always until eventually…

"MEW!" it yelled as a large bolt of thunder knocked the Whismer unconscious

Sandy couldn't believe what she had just witnessed

YAY! CJ'S WON! ATLAST! AFTER SO MANY CHAPTERS! Tune in next time see what actually happened!


	39. Chapter 39

Hi! Sorry I didn't write a story yesterday! This just means today! I'm gonna have to write a DOUBLELY LONG STORY!

The attack left a blast of fog

"I BELIEVE I HIT!" CJ jumped

The smoke cleared and a light shone from within it

The light was Whismer

"Whismer?" Sandy asked

The light burst off and emerged…

"A LOUDRED?!" CJ yelled

"My Whismer turned from something cute…to something…" Sandy began

Loudred turned around

"…FLUFFY!" she finished

"Your Whismer evolved!" CJ exclaimed "why would you not like it?" CJ asked

"I guess it's kinda cute…" Sandy mumbled

"It's meant to bet tough not cute…" CJ mumbled

Sandy paused

"Loudred…UPROAR!" Sandy commanded

Loudred jumped up to the ceiling and played its loudest music sort of thing

Mew and CJ covered their ears because of the intense music

"MEW! TRY USING A METRONOME AGAIN!" CJ yelled

Mew could only just hear what CJ had to say and began waving its finger

Its finger began glowing

CJ wondered to himself

"Does this mean it's gonna be an extra powerful attack?"

Mew threw its finger forward

"MEW!" it screamed

Nothing happened

But Mew had a funny feeling inside

It closed its eyes

It focused on the Loudred

Chanting in its mind

"New move…new move…"

Opening its eyes it screamed

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWW!"

Seven spheres began forming from around the Mew

Loudred stopped playing its music

"What's going on?" CJ asked himself taking out his fingers

The spheres began growing bigger and bigger

Eventually they changed different colors each of them

Silver, Red, Blue, Green, Purple, Yellow and Black

"Mew?" CJ asked

The spheres moved in front of Mew

They then faded into each other at the same time changed to one color

Red…

A blast of fire came out of the sphere and hit Loudred dead on

"Whoa…" CJ mumbled

And that was the extra long chapter! Tune in next time to see what happened!


	40. Chapter 40

BOO! MWAHAHAHAH! I'VE SAID THAT JOKE BEFORE! OH WELL!

Loudred was knocked backwards and unconscious

"WHIS…LOUDRED!" Sandy corrected herself

Returning Loudred Sandy looked at CJ as if he was a freak

"LOOK WHAT YOUR MEW DID!" Sandy yelled

CJ paused

"I guess we're even…" CJ answered

Sandy clenched the poke-ball

"Well! I can't control my Zigzagoone!" she stuttered

"My Mew may be my best friend but I'm still not too good on all his moves!" CJ smiled

Mew flew up to his shoulder

"Can I have the badge now?" CJ asked selfishly

"JUST TAKE IT!" Sandy threw the badge at CJ and ran off crying

CJ paused for a bit until he realized what he said

"OH CRUD!" he yelled running after Sandy

In the next room Sandy was hiding from CJ unfortunately it was a maze and he got lost…

"Sandy?" CJ asked

"GO AWAY! You've already done enough damage! You've got your badge! Go to the next town and be done with it!" Sandy yelled

"I'm sorry Sandy…" CJ apologized

"You shouldn't have said those mean things!" she yelled

"I know…and I regret ever saying that…" CJ continued apologizing "and besides! We still have that poke-picnic!" CJ laughed

Well at lest the mood will be a bit brighter…tune in tomorrow to find out if Sandy accepts the apology!


End file.
